


Be there for her

by PerriewinkleNerdie



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novel)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 07:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20689595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerriewinkleNerdie/pseuds/PerriewinkleNerdie
Summary: It all gets too much, and all she needs is him.





	Be there for her

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello, hello!  
No, i'm not dead, believe it or not :D I had a lot on my mind, but I'm back, slowly getting back to my routine (as much as uni will allow me that is)  
Enjoy! <3

The first thing she remembered from that evening was the sound of opening door to his apartment. She had a hell of a day behind her, her actions, her decisions, everything that happened during the previous fourteen hours all blended into a blur of colors and sounds, nothing clear, nothing exact. The softness of the lights in the room blinded her, eyes tired and sensitive from exhaustion. She could feel the beginnings of headache, as well as something telling her that she was starting to get sick. It all felt like a ton of bricks, thrown onto her back and abandoned there, leaving her to die underneath the weight, impossible to handle on her own.

Claire left her bag by the door, her shoes joining it shortly after. She dragged herself to the couch, falling onto it heavily, her face pressed tightly into the cushions. The pressure she felt reached its peak and all she could do was simply groan loudly in frustration at her helplessness. She heard his voice, like through a mist, far away, words indistinguishable. Her whole body felt like it was slowly dying, even breathing was too tiring, so she didn’t respond. That must have sparked a reaction, because moments later, soft footsteps could be heard, and a pair of hands touched her shoulders.

“Tough day?” his hot breath brushed against the skin of her neck, sending a delicate shiver down her spine.

“Mmhmm.”

“Do you want something to eat?” he tried again, squeezing her arms slightly.

“Mmhmm…”

“Do you know how to say something else?” he smirked, brushing her hair to the side.

“Mmhmm.”

Ethan sighed heavily, going to the kitchen to get their food. He picked Claire up, sitting her down on the couch, letting her body rest against his as they ate in silence. She finished her meal before him, falling back into the couch with a satisfied sigh. Her fingers ran up and down his back slowly, her gaze revealing how deep in thoughts she was. He finished eating too, turning to her with a concerned look on his face.

“Tell me what’s wrong.” He whispered, rising his hand to stroke her cheek gently. She nuzzled into his touch, her eyes closing as she let out a long breath.

“It’s nothing, really. Don’t worry about it.”

“Claire, you are visibly upset. Don’t downplay your own emotions, talk to me.”

She hesitated, her eyes meeting his, seeing his desperation to help her in them. Making up her mind, she threw herself into his arms, inhaling his scent, calming her nerves. He wrapped her in a strong embrace, lifting her up and carrying her to his bedroom. Hidden under the covers, the world couldn’t hurt them, their own little bubble, just the two of them.

In the warmth and comfort of his bed, she felt her mind stopping its race, going back to its normal speed. Her body started to relax, and after a few moments, she was completely at ease. She turned her head to the side, pressing a loving kiss to his neck, thankful for his support. Silence welcomed all the emotions and things that happened that day, making it easier for her to speak.

“I lost a patient today.” She muttered after a while, not moving a muscle. Waiting in anticipation for his reaction. His hold on her tightened, his lips touching her hair, leaving one hot kiss there after another in an attempt to comfort her.

“I’m sorry, Claire. I didn’t know.”

“You couldn’t have known. And it’s not like I didn’t see it coming, she was getting weaker every day. Cancer is just not fair.”

Claire tried to keep herself together, but failed, sobs beginning to rock her body. Ethan was aware that nothing he would say would make her feel better. He knew that more than anyone else, having lost too many patients during his career as a doctor. All he could do was just hold her, be there for her, and hope that she would let him be there for her. At some point, they both drifted off, falling into a deep slumber, wrapped tightly in each other’s eyes.

\----- ------ ------

Morning came sooner than he anticipated. A quick call was enough to grand them a day off, feeling like he needed to take care of her, feeling like he needed to spend a full day in peace, with no patients or responsibilities hanging over their heads.

Claire woke up after some time, groaning quietly as she turned in bed towards him. His eyes were already on her, his hand on its way to pull her closer to him, allowing him to kiss her. Their lips touched, time and time again, slowly at first, then more fiercely, gaining passion but keeping the gentle pace. She rolled over, pulling him on top of her with a slight smirk on her features.

“What a way to wake up. Perfect for charging up before we go back to the hard reality of working.” She sighed, running her fingers through his hair. Ethan dove for another kiss, biting her lip, pulling on it, eliciting a deep moan from her. “If you don’t stop that, we’re going to be late.”

“Well then, I guess it’s good we have a day off. You don’t have to thank me… at least not with your words.” He moved down her body, his lips leaving kisses on her neck.

She closed her eyes, biting her lip, relishing in the feeling of his body close to her. Claire moved her hands up his arms, resting on his shoulders and pushing on them, rolling them over again, straddling him with a cheeky smile. He looked up at her with amused look in his eyes, running his fingers along her sides before grabbing her hips a little tighter, pressing them together. They moaned in unison, the air crackling with electricity as their lips touched again.

“I don’t know what I did to deserve you, but I’m going to thank you… again…” she kissed him slowly. “and again…” her lips moved to his ear, biting on his earlobe gently. “… and again. If you’ll allow me.” She leaned back, asking with her eyes and words. He nodded slowly, pulling her back in for a kiss, deciding to never let her go again.


End file.
